kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
titled; "Higher Powers," this chapter focuses on two new organizations brought into play. The Order, which is comprised of seven lights from Krowley's homeworld, and The Hellfire Club; a council of Disney villains set on attaining the seven princesses of heart. The man in the mask, now called Blaze has acted as the main focus of explanation, as he brings up time travel law, as well as possibilities of future outcome. With little to go on, but saving all they can, the group of keybladers head to the nearest worlds; Kingdom of the Sun, Land of Dragons, and Wonderland. Participating Players *Ananta *Base *Beuce *Cat *Eon *Etrius *Flora *Glen *Karina *Kel *Krowley *Luna *Steel Time Travel 101 Upon their return from being divided by Yen sid, they find that the newcomer in the mask, is actually a member of the Order; a group of seven destined keybladers of light. He tracked Krowley to the Land of Departure with a temporary third time belt. (Seeing as how aux took the first, and Krowley the second) Trying to recieve the belt back from the student, Blaze took an understanding when Krowley spoke of trying to save a friend from darkness. Knowing that feeling all too well, Blaze chose to keep his location a secret until further notice. Using this new group of hopefuls, he could keep better eye on the past as many worlds were under lockdown to prevent any more meddling. to better have them understand, he gave a brief explanation on the method used concerning Universal and Inner clocks. How worlds were like little balls that can be spun around to accelerate time within itself. Or moved along a timeline, like a trolly system. Before departing, he left behind co-ordinates for a world that could hold the answers they needed regarding the names of the princesses of light. (He would not give them for lack of trusting new faces) He felt that if they were that committed, they would find the answer they needed. A Second Evil After seeing that No heart had gotten a hold of Master Xehanort as well, the ominous maste sent Aux and Vanitas to relocate, while Nequa was chosen to confront the keybladers and test their abilities, while also hunting down whichever princess she could find. Afterwords, the Horned King is seen assembling a group of Disney Villains that he has dubbed "The Hellfire Club." Having been notified by No Heart of their future failures, they band together to form the group that will assist in collecting the princesses of heart for limitless power of their worlds. His henchman; Creeper, was originally sent to get the 10th member; Queen Grimhilde in Dwarf Woodlands, but discovered that she had been struck down by lightning. in that case, he was lucky to have Maleficent find him and join in as the late Queen's replacement. As they circled to discuss future plans, The Horned King sent out his "herald" into the worlds to find and retrieve a nearby princess of heart.